To the Future: State of the WRGP and the World
の 、 の | romaji name = Daburuyūārujīpī no Yukue, Sekai no Yukue | asian english name = | game = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | number = 7 | next = Side events }} "~To the Future~ State of the WRGP and the World" is the seventh chapter in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. Summary The WRGP finally begins. In the first match against Team Unicorn, Breo defeats Toru by causing him to Deck-out. Misaki defeats Breo, but is defeated by Andre. The player then duels with Andre, and eventually Jean, and win the first round. The next day, the team goes against Team Catastrophe. Toru defeats the first duelist, Hans. Hermann, the second duelist, causes Toru to crash his Duel Runner. The player take over Toru, and defeated Hermann and the last duelist, Nicolas. Nicolas, however, tries to crash the player's Duel Runner, but he ends up crashing instead due to Primo. Yusei congratulates the team on winning the first two rounds. He informs the player that Crow is practicing on the highway, and the player goes to practice with him. While riding on the highway, the player is transported into a desert with a large stone tablet is in front of him/her. After hearing a voice, he/she is given a blank card. Elsewhere, the Three Emperors of Yliaster are discussing why the tablet appears to the player and gives him/her a card. The next day, Toru and the player are training when suddenly the city is invaded by many Diablo. Misaki, sensing this, transforms into the mysterious Turbo Duelist from before and drives off. The player is being chased by a group of Diablo, who activates the Battle Royal mode. After escaping from the group of Diablo, the player meets Primo. Primo challenges the player to a duel after combining with his Duel Runner. Elsewhere, the Diablos are chasing Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Crow and Toru. After Primo is defeated, Jakob and Lester appears to the player, Yusei and Jack, and explain their intention of changing the future by destroying New Domino City, with Misaki watching nearby. They also tell them to keep winning in the WRGP. Back at the garage, the group finds out that the history had been altered. A new team, Team New World, is participating in the WRGP. With Toru and Crow injured, Yusei, Jack and the player form a new team to participate in the WRGP. During the day of the WRGP, the team is up against Team Sherry, a team with only two members. After Yusei is defeated by Elsworth, the player takes over for him and defeats both Elsworth and Sherry LeBlanc. The next day, the team faces off against Team Ragnarok. Dragan manages to defeat Jack. The player, however, defeats Dragan, and eventually Broder and Halldor, thus defeating Team Ragnarok. The next day, the final round of the WRGP against Team New World begins. Primo defeats both Yusei and Jack with ease, without a single Life Point lost. When it is the player's turn, the blank card turns into three Synchro Monster Cards: "Ally of Justice Decisive Armor", "Trident Dragon" and "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", and the player is given the opportunity to add them into the Deck for the final battle. The player then defeats the entire Team New World on his/her own, from Primo to Lester and finally Jakob. After defeating Team New World, the player is transported into a white dimension with Team New World's members. Lester and Jakob are outraged at the turn of events, but Primo states that god had intended for this to happen. Team New World then decides to leave the player to write their own fate, as the player is returned to the real world. The player explains to Yusei and Jack about what happened, and also discovers that the card has turned blank again. It is now up to the player to decide the future of the world.